Cinco Cosas que Pasaron Después de que Sunnydale
by Cuits
Summary: Cinco cosas que pasaron después de que Sunnydale se convirtiese en un hoyo gigante o de cómo Buffy Summers se convirtió en galleta Spuffy. Post-Chosen. Post- Never Fade Away


Buffy camina por las calles de Cleveland. Húmedas, fías, oscuras y llenas de demonios. Las calles de la ciudad son iguales que las de Sunnydale solo que son completamente diferentes.

Enfundada en un gorro de lana beige y tres pares de calcetines todos los caminos conducen a las orillas del lago Erie mientras las tiendas aún están abiertas y la gente camina frenética ultimando las compras de Navidad. Ella deambula con el regalo de Dawn envuelto en papel dorado y brillante en una bolsa y una estaca de madera en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta; no está patrullando pero los viejos hábitos son más difíciles de matar que la mayoría de sus vampiros.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde el último Apocalipsis y Buffy se pregunta a dónde ha ido a parar todo ese tiempo y a dónde han ido a parar todas las cosas que se suponían iban a ser diferentes.

Giles ha vuelto a Londres y Willow a sus conjuros. Dawn estudia Historia Americana por el día e Historia de los Demonios en sus ratos libres y Buffy patrulla sin patrullar porque ya no es la única pero es lo único que sabe hacer, es lo único que parece sólido y real y absurdamente reconfortante a su alrededor.

A Xander todavía le duele Anya en cada poro de su piel. Le duele al menos cinco veces por semana en un bar llamado OMaley´s. Faith a veces le acompaña con los whiskys, a veces la acompaña a ella por el cementerio y otras veces se queda en la academia de cazadoras _acompañando_ a Wood. Extrañamente y de un modo contrario a cualquier predicción, Faith parece ser la única que realmente se siente en casa en la nueva ciudad.

Buffy se pregunta dónde está ahora su casa.

Respira hondo, camina sola.

Abandona las calles principales y se dirige al malecón que está plagado de críos de instituto haciendo botellón hasta caerse borrachos al mar. Les falta llevar una señal de neón colgada al cuello "yugular tierna busca que la muerda algún vampiro"

Rehuye sus miradas mientras no les quita ojo por si acaso y evita el sonido de sus risas y sus tonteos. Apesta a alcohol barato y a estupidez juvenil y se pregunta sin respuesta desde cuándo se siente tan vieja.

Añora a los ausentes, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Añora a los ausentes y le cuesta sobreponerse al Apocalipsis sin Spike. Cleveland lo sabe. Hay otros que también lo saben pero la ciudad es la única que la ve penar por sus avenidas.

Golpea con la punta de su bota una lata arrugada de Coca-Cola y piensa en escaparse a Los Ángeles. Coger el primer avión y presentarse sin maletas ni billete de vuelta y abrazar a Ángel y dejar que Ángel la abrace hasta que dure. Quizá su casa podría estar allí, junto a él; sintiéndose siempre fue mejor que la realidad.

Quizá no.

La brisa es gélida en el embarcadero, le congela la nariz y le sonroja las mejillas mientras se abraza a sí misma y mira el agua embravecida del lago. A lo lejos una joven cazadora pelea con tres vampiros enclenques y Buffy se plantea por primera vez en su vida que si no es _la_ cazadora, no sabe muy bien quién es pero está dispuesta a dejar de lamerse las heridas e ir a averiguarlo. Pronto. En algún momento.

En su bolsillo el móvil vibra alertándole del mensaje de Dawn: "¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?"

Suspira hondo y contesta con los dedos agarrotados por el frío: "Tan pronto como pueda"

_Segundo_:

Giles tiene exactamente doce contactos grabados en la agenda de su móvil y si tuviese la más ligera idea de cómo configurar la "llamada rápida" el móvil de Buffy sería probablemente el primero de ellos. Quizá el de Willow, con seguridad no sería el de Faith.

Londres está a un océano de distancia de la única familia que tiene pero tiene la mayor biblioteca de textos demoníacos del mundo y una sala de lectura con muebles más antiguos que lo más antiguo que pueda tener Estados Unidos y una moqueta burdeos que huele a té inglés y papel de pergamino.

De los doce contactos tan solo la mitad son números a los que le gusta llamar, y no tiene tonos de llamada personalizados ni fotos sonrientes que aparezcan en pantalla cuando le llamen para identificarlos.

A Giles le gustan las cosas de la vieja escuela, le gas tan las enciclopedias de papel y los bolígrafos pesados, le gustan las cartas que tardan una semana en llegar y las bibliotecas que no tienen esos infernales ordenadores con sus sistemas de archivo informatizados y sus e-mails.

Su móvil suena con el moderno toque metálico del viejo _ring_ telefónico y ni siquiera sabe silenciarlo, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se acuerda de que lo lleva encima por eso tarda un par de toques en darse cuenta que el molesto ruido que resuena con eco entre las estanterías en su teléfono. Apenas lee de reojo la pantalla antes de abrir la tapa y descolgar la llamada para evitar que toda la biblioteca se le eche encima para lincharle, aunque a decir verdad, un preadolescente y tres abuelitas no conforman una turba demasiado aterradora.

Sale de la sala de lectura ligeramente ruborizado, avergonzado por la falta de decoro y profesionalidad y con paso más ligero del habitual. En su mano derecha, una voz lejana por el teléfono pregunta su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunta cuando por fin alcanza el pasillo exterior de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sabes de entes no corpóreos?

No hay saludos efusivos ni preguntas de cortesía. Giles suspira hondo porque hay de ciertos contactos de los que nunca espera recibir buenas noticias–Mucho. ¿Qué quieres saber concretamente?

-Concretamente me gustaría saber porqué tengo a Spike atravesando las paredes de mi despacho

No es exactamente la clase de malas noticias que esperaba. En absoluto- ¿Spike está allí?

-Si a "estar por aquí" te refieres a que parlotea y molesta sin parar mientras atraviesa cuerpos sólidos entonces sí, está aquí.

Giles se levanta las gafas con el dedo índice y el pulgar y se masajea el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos. Y piensa. Piensa en Spike, piensa en Buffy, piensa en Spike y en Buffy y en la última gran batalla y el medallón y en cómo encajar las cosas pero solo consigue una punzada de dolor que le atraviesa la sien derecha.

Se fue a Londres por un motivo, por uno mayor que los libros y las bibliotecas, se fue para que Buffy aprendiese a ser adulta sin él y a tomar sus propias decisiones, ahora es él el que tiene que aprender a vivir sin ella y sin tomar sus decisiones.

-¿Giles?

Y no está seguro de que llegue a lograrlo algún día

-Sí, mándame la información que tengas. Le echaré un vistazo- deja pasar un par de segundos antes de continuar tratando de decidir si lo que va a hacer es lo correcto-Y Ángel…

-… ¿Si?

-Es mejor que Buffy no sepa nada de esto- y cierra la tapa del teléfono terminando la llamada.

Coge aire, traga saliva y trata de ignorar el nudo que está comenzando a formarse en la boca de su estómago. Conoce demasiado bien a su Cazadora como para no saber que le odiará por lo que acaba de hacer pero la quiere demasiado como para no hacerlo.

No lo hubiese hecho de no tratarse de Spike. Con alma o sin ella, como héroe de guerra o daño colateral eso no importa. El peligro de Spike siempre ha sido su capacidad para llegar hasta Buffy y su potencial para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Guarda el teléfono y regresa a la sala de lectura con la cabeza gacha y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, tratando de discernir si debería buscar conjuros para devolverle la solidez a un ente no corpóreo o para hacerle desaparecer del todo y se da cuenta, de que probablemente, si quiere tener la más mínima esperanza de que Buffy no deje de dirigirle la palabra para siempre no tiene mucha opción en absoluto.

Es posible que tratándose de ella, realmente nunca la haya tenido.

Tercero:

La noche es cálida y luminosa en Roma. Probablemente porque ya ha dejado de ser de noche y está más cerca de ser la mañana del día siguiente.

Dawn ríe a carcajadas que saben al helado de café italiano que le ha comprado Carlo. Adora el helado italiano, el café italiano y los chicos italianos e ir a la ciudad eterna a visitar a su hermana siempre parece buena excusa.

Sus zapatos de tazón repiquetean sobre las piedras centenarias de la calzada cuando camina de vuelta a casa del brazo de su más-que-amigo-menos-que-novio. Un par de besos en la puerta y la promesa de una cita al día siguiente antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá del pequeño salón con una sonrisa complaciente en la cara.

Roma es maravillosa y a veces se siente tentada de dejar la universidad y mudarse con Buffy.

Solo que Buffy la mataría si lo hiciese.

El reloj marca las siete de la mañana y no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando las llaves giran en la cerradura y ella aparece con el pelo revuelto y el rimel ligeramente corrido por el calor de la discoteca. Se deja caer sobre el sofá a su lado y se quita los tacones con una media sonrisa y un suspiro cansado.

Durante unos cuantos minutos ninguna de las dos hablan, solo miran a la pared de enfrente que empieza a clarear y tratan de no quedarse dormidas de cualquier modo en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-Buffy sonríe de medio lado y lo pregunta mientras la da un codazo como si volviese a tener doce años y estuviesen hablando del chico de trece que le gusta

-Carlo me ha llevado a pasear por el foro mientras amanecía -sonríe y da palmaditas absurdas- Ha sido espectacular

Su hermana la sonríe con indulgencia y le coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Y tu noche que tal? Ser la novia del Inmortal seguro que tiene sus ventajas

Frunce el ceño – No es mi novio

-¿Ah no?

-No- niega con la cabeza vehementemente y Dawn no era consciente hasta ese momento de cuánto la ha echado de menos- ¿Te imaginas tener un novio que no envejezca y esté siempre de juerga por los siglos de los siglos? Sería como Liz Taylor saliendo con Zac Effron

-Iiiugg

-O algo ligeramente menos desagradable- ambas hacen una mueca de asco y sonríen mientras los rayos del sol comienzan a colarse por las ventanas- No es mi novio, es… el chico con el que salgo hasta que encuentre a mi novio.

-¿Jensen Ackles?

-Efectivamente.

El salón se llena de luz tibia y el olor a desayunos recién hechos se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana y de la puerta pero ambas están demasiado cansadas para levantarse del sofá e irse a la cama. Se han echado demasiado de menos para no apurar cada segundo.

Con bucles de pelo rubio enmarcando su sonrisa Buffy parece cansada y relajada. Parece moderadamente feliz y Dawn respira aliviada porque ha visto a su hermana luchar y caer, vencer y tirarse desde una plataforma al vacío, la ha visto sufrir y cazar y cree que se lo merece; la tranquilidad, el aburrimiento de la cotidianidad y la normalidad de ser moderadamente feliz si es eso lo que desea.

Se escucha una vez más el ruido de una llave haciendo girar la cerradura y esta vez es Andrew el que hace acto de presencia, con su voz aguda y su traje de imitación a Versache.

-He estado bailando toda la noche y estoy absolutamente molido- hace un ademán de colegiala enamorada y suspira y las hermanas se miran y sonríen porque hay pocas cosas más patéticas que Andrew siendo Andrew ligeramente bebido.

-Podías hacernos un café antes de acostarte- dice Buffy con un gesto que bien podría ser un puchero y un tono de voz que bien podría ser el de un sargento del ejército

-Pero he estado bailando toda la noche – protesta Andrew

-Y tostadas con mantequilla- añade Dawn

Andrew baja los hombros y suspira y desaparece por la puerta de la cocina reapareciendo a los escasos segundos con un delantal por encima del traje.

-Pero no vale quedarse dormidas antes de que termine

Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y se deshace de los zapatos encogiendo las piernas para subirlas al sofá.

-Geroge Clooney tiene un cerdo y tú tienes a Andrew

-Sí- dice suspirando- no da jamones pero hace la comida

El comedor se llena de sol y olor a café recién hecho y pronto Andrew aparece con tres tazas y una cafetera y una fuente inmensa de tostadas con mantequilla. Como si tuviesen que guardar reservas para el invierno, como si no hubiesen comido nunca tostadas con mantequilla.

Dawn se incorpora con cansancio y alarga la mano para coger su taza de café caliente. Es primera hora de la mañana y no hace frío pero la sensación del calor en sus manos a través de la cerámica de la taza le resulta familiar y reconfortante.

Se plantea coger una tostada, se plantea cuál debería coger, si una más grande o una con mucha mantequilla mientras Buffy coge la primera del montón y la sujeta con la mano que no está sujetando la taza y entonces sucede.

-He hecho tostadas de más por si acaso vuelven Ángel y Spike

La voz de Andrew se alarga y se agrava en sus oídos, la habitación se queda sin aire y todo se precipita, se precipita la taza de Buffy sobre el suelo y su café sobre su pierna.

-Spike está muerto- dice Buffy con un hilo de voz y Dawn todavía no ha encontrado el aire en sus pulmones y no sabe qué hacer, solo sabe que su hermana tiene la mirada perdida y la voz rota y el alma hecha pedazos y que la última vez que la vio así, dejó Clevelant y se mudó a un océano y un mar de distancia.

-No que va- dice Andrew- estuvieron aquí anoche. Buscándote, le dije que habías salido con el Inmortal y llegarías tarde

Dawn suelta su taza de café tratando de no derramar demasiado líquido en el proceso y trata de abrazar a Buffy que ha perdido todo el color que tenía en la piel.

-Buff, ¿Buffy? ¿Estás bien?

Pero está claro que no lo está. Susurra que no puede ser y se levanta con energía y determinación, con esos ademanes de Cazadora que no auguran nada bueno, en busca del teléfono.

No sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir, no sabe si debería confesar que ella sabía que Spike estaba vivo porque se lo había escuchado a Xander (claro que también había escuchado que era una especie de fantasma que estaba condenado a vagar por el despacho de Ángel o algo así y no había sabido del todo si se trataba de algún tipo de chiste privado).

La escucha gritar el nombre de Giles antes de dar un portazo y esconderse tras los muros de su habitación, tras puertas y murallas y Dawn suspira hondo y se inclina sobre el respaldo del sofá para poder mirar a Roma por la ventana mientras se acomoda el sol en lo alto del cielo.

Suspira de nuevo. Le gustaba la ciudad.

Al otro lado de la puerta Buffy grita sin que puedan distinguirse las palabras y Dawn lo sabe, quizá antes y con más claridad que la propia Buffy, que Roma se ha acabado para ellas.

Cuarto:

El callejón del hotel Hyperion.

No es un mal sitio para morir. Es incluso poético, Hyperion: el Titán del Sol.

Pared, pared, pared y un ejército de demonios con dragón incluido y en realidad lo que más le molesta de todo es que Ángel tiene una espada más grande que la suya. Seguro que el Frankestein Wannabe se las apaña para morir de forma dramática y soltar alguna frase final demoledora mientras a él le atraviesan el corazón con un mondadientes.

Derecha, izquierda, giro atrás. Se mueve en el campo de batalla con soltura y los cadáveres de demonio se apilan a su alrededor. Francamente, los Señores de Wolfram y Hart deberían de haber elegido la calidad antes que la cantidad porque empieza a creer que si muere en esta batalla será de cansancio o de aburrimiento.

Los ladrillos de las paredes han dejado de ser rojos, les salpican todo tipo de colores, sangre de diversos seres oscuros y otras sustancias viscosas de dudosa procedencia. Gunn, todavía con su arma en la mano y respirando con dificultad y trata de mantenerse en pie apoyado en el muro como parado en mitad de un cuadro impresionista.

Retrocede un par de pasos, clava su espada un par de veces más y avanza ligeramente a la derecha cerrando el acceso hacia Gunn. Sabe que no es mucho, sabe que le sangra una ceja y le duele la muñeca y que por ineptos que sean los soldados del mal son demasiados pero el Frente Tocha retrocede y cubre el otro flanco de Gunn y no piensa ser él el que se dé por vencido.

Les ganan terreno, centímetro a centímetro, bajo la lluvia que lava las heridas e impide ver el movimiento de la luna, haciendo la noche todavía más eterna. Huele a tierra mojada a asfalto y a sangre, y a apestoso azufre de demonio.

A la hora de la verdad quizá no sea tan poético como había pensado.

Gunn suelta su arma con un sonoro "clin" y se deja caer al suelo y Spike clava su espada con fuerza allá donde alcanza a herir.

-¡¡Yliria!!- por encima del ruido de la horda el grito de Ángel es apenas un rumor- ¡¡Yliria!!

Pero la chica azul está demasiado lejos, en la boca del callejón, en pleno cuello de botella haciendo estragos entre las tropas enemigas sin nada ni nadie que la flanquee salvo su propia ira.

Recuerda lo que era sentir esa pasión por la batalla, lo mismo después de más de cien años se está haciendo viejo

No piensa, se mueve con destreza, evita golpes y afronta arañazos mientras derrota a otro enemigo y no piensa, porque si se plantea que sobrevivir a este Apocalipsis en particular significa seguir viviendo con Ángel, a lo mejor le da por tirar la toalla y clavarse el mismo su propia estaca.

Recuerda otros Apocalipsis y miles de motivos poderosos; la sangre, la destrucción, caos- Ahora solo lucha sin esperanzas de ganar porque es lo correcto.

Tener alma es una verdadera mierda.

Gunn se apaga, detrás de él, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el muro, Spike puede sentir como va perdiendo la poca fuerza que le queda y busca a Ángel con la mirada esperando alguna solución milagrosa del Frentudo Maravilla.

-¿Ángel?

Ángel arrastra la espada en un círculo contra el torso de cuatro demonios y cede dos pasos de terreno que les costará recuperar pero puede acercarse un vistazo de verdad al chaval.

-Ey, Gunn, aguanta. Ya casi estamos acabando

-Sí Charlieboy, no puedes verlo por la cantidad de cadáveres de demonio que te rodean pero esto es pan comido

Totalmente mentira. La lluvia amaina y las nubes comienzan a despejarse y tras ellas puede empezar a adivinarse la claridad del cielo cuando queda poco tiempo para el amanecer, si no acaban con ellos los demonios el Sol se encargará de terminar el trabajo.

Hyperion

Juraría que ve una sombra saltar desde la azotea del edificio, juraría que los gritos se vuelven más agudos más allá del final del callejón, donde no le alcanza la vista. Lo que puede jurar sin lugar a dudas es que de repente el dragón que lleva toda la noche esperando que se haga un hueco entre sus filas para poder atacarles comienza a tambalearse en su vuelo, a gritar como una niña si es que eso es posible, y es entonces cuando Spike puede ver la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué demonios…?

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase, entre un gran estruendo y mayor confusión, el dragón cae pesadamente sobre el suelo haciendo temblar el pavimento y llevándose a su paso unos cuantos de centenares de demonios, puede que algún millar incluso.

Spike mira a Ángel, Ángel mira a Spike y ambos miran hacia el dragón aprovechando la confusión para matar una decena de demonios despistados.

Reza para que sea Buffy. Reza para que no lo sea.

No sabe si sería capaz de soportar una vez más su lástima condescendiente mientras él cae en otra batalla final. No sabe si sería capaz de verla enfrentarse con sus mentiras piadosas. Entre Ángel, Buffy y él, siempre se ha sabido el vértice más alejado de la figura triangular, la primera incógnita que se despeja en la ecuación.

Desde las alas del animal mitológico salta sobre el asfalto con una estaca en una mano y una daga bastante impresionante.

-¿Es que acaso sois idiotas? ¿Cómo se os ocurre montar un Apocalipsis sin mí?

Avanza hacia ellos matando monstruos con grácil facilidad.

Spike sonríe de medio lado, recibe un golpe en la mejilla y clava la hoja de la espada en un ser morado casi gelatinoso -¿No te llegó la invitación? Voy a tener que poner una queja a correos

Ángel suspira y agacha los hombros murmurando -Yo quería matar al dragón

-Tendrás que esperar al siguiente fin del mundo, San Jorge.

El cielo se ha vuelto del tono azulado que indica que en diez minutos empezará a despuntar el sol y puede que su estúpida alma se alegre un poco demasiado de ver a Faith, casi como si la hubiese echado un poco de menos.

La chica se mueve entre la turba de monstruos como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en su vida, abriéndose paso a golpe de daga y estaca hasta llegar a donde Gunn, parece seguir respirando milagrosamente.

-Vuestro chico necesita ayuda y está a punto de amanecer- apunta, como si no lo supiesen. Ayuda a Gunn a incorporarse haciendo que pase su brazo sobre sus hombros, cargando la mayor parte de su peso herido- salgamos de aquí cagando leches

-Sí claro, les diremos a estos treinta mil demonios que hacemos crucis y seguimos otro día

Pero Faith no parece preocupada en absoluto.

-Mis chicas se ocuparán del resto. Vamos, id abriéndome el camino, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Avanzan, pelean, matan y reciben golpes que duelen en varios sitios a la vez. Huyen del sol a contrarreloj y cuando entre monstruos y cazadoras Spike distingue una ambulancia con los cristales tintados y que grita "robada" por sus cuatro costados, empieza a creer que quizá lo consigan, que quizá este no sea su último Apocalipsis después de todo y no está seguro de cómo se siente al respecto: estaba dispuesto a morir esta noche, estaba convencido de ello y de repente ya es demasiado de día para eso.

Alcanza el interior de la furgoneta justo después que Ángel, como en todo, como siempre, justo después. Los primeros rayos de sol bañan la escena dantesca y Faith se esfuerza por meter a Gunn en la ambulancia sin rematarle en el intento. Puede que hasta él lo consiga aunque parece llevar más sangre en la camiseta de lo que le queda dentro del cuerpo.

Entonces sucede, lo ve. Una punta afilada y metálica saliendo de la nada en dirección a la espalda de Faith que todavía está ocupada ayudando a Gunn. Si trata de desviarla a ella de la trayectoria del proyectil morirá abrasado bajo el sol, si no lo hace tendrá que ver a otra cazadora desvanecerse, después de todo ya no parece que le queden asuntos pendientes suficientes para seguir viviendo. Al menos ninguno que no sea imposible.

No exclama cuidado, no grita su nombre, exhala una respiración cansada y murmura "Menuda mierda" y piensa que no están mal como últimas palabras. Salta desde la oscuridad segura del vehículo hacia la plena luz del día abalanzándose sobre Faith a tiempo justo de que la flecha no les alcance y nota milímetro a milímetro como el sol calienta su piel cuando caen contra el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…! - Se retuerce en el pavimento durante unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien-… ¿Ah?

-¿Spike?

Se pone en pie de un salto. La piel no le quema, se mira las manos y no sale humo de ellas, y justo antes de que se pueda percatar de que está hiperventilando se da cuenta de que lo que siente golpeando rítmicamente en el interior de sus oídos es su propio pulso.

Mira a Faith que le mira con las cejas elevadas y expresión divertida. Mira a Ángel que le observa con cara de fastidio e indescriptible desprecio. No sabe cómo, no sabe cuándo pero vuelve a ser humano.

Humano, entero, mortal y en mitad de una batalla con un montón de armas afiladas.

-¡ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!- salta de nuevo a la furgoneta, Faith tras él cuando Ángel se pasa al asiento del conductor y arranca sacándoles de los últimos estertores de un Apocalipsis que una vez más están ganando las cazadoras.

Estaba dispuesto a morir esta noche, y es posible que en cierta forma lo haya hecho.

Puede ver mientras se alejan el callejón completamente iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Hyperion.

Realmente resulta poético.

Quinto:

Elige Londres porque necesita hacer las paces con Giles y porque siempre ha querido irse de compras por Oxford Street.

Pasea por las calles sorprendentemente secas de Southbank dejando que la brisa del Támesis le sonroje las mejillas y las viejas tabernas de río la acompañen por las callejuelas estrechas.

Ha quedado a comer con Giles en no sé qué sitio cerca de no sé qué barco atracado al lado de no sé qué catedral y está claro que va a llegar tarde porque está bastante perdida y el que sea que escribió la guía de itinerarios que lleva entre las manos merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Discutir de nuevo con su antiguo Vigilante es lo último que le queda por hacer en Europa después de que Dawn volviese a América y ella abandonase Roma para dedicarse a pasar penurias por el Viejo Continente con sus millones de fronteras que no son fronteras, sus cambios de idioma cada diez metros y sus edificios increíblemente viejos tirados por todas sus ciudades. Europa es confusa, alguien tenía que habérselo dicho, probablemente Giles si se hubiese hablado con él, y al que inició la leyenda urbana de que cualquier joven americano que se precie debe pasar cierto tiempo viajando de mochilero por ella, piensa mandarle una invitación para la próxima batalla en una boca del infierno. Y le acompañará el de la maldita guía de itinerarios.

Todavía no tiene del todo claro dónde está su casa pero sabe que necesita volver a ella y que haber estado tan triste, enfadada, confusa y resentida a la vez le ha costado demasiada energía, y después de muchos kilómetros pensando y demasiadas ampollas en los pies, ha llegado a la conclusión que es posible que Giles tuviese razón, porque lo cierto es que nadie la avisó de que Spike estaba vivo…o no muerto, ni siquiera el propio Spike, y eso quiere decir algo ¿verdad? Algo como "resulta que ahora que tengo alma y que te salvé a ti y a todo el planeta, no me apetece seguir sufriendo a tu lado". Algo de eso.

Y está bien. Sí, ya casi no piensa en él, en sus dedos entrelazados mientras su piel ardía en llamas, en el olor de su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba por las noches para que pudiese dormir, en su voz susurrante directa al corazón No. Nunca.

Bueno, casi nunca.

Consulta el mapa, gira a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, sigue estando completamente perdida. Se pregunta cómo lo hacen los europeos, no perderse entre calles que se cortan y se curvan en cualquier lado y que nunca van a dar al punto exacto que quieres.

En cualquier caso no hubiese funcionado.

Lo de Spike.

Está prácticamente segura de ello. O al menos un poco segura. Tarde o temprano lo de no envejecer y no morir y no, bueno, vivir, hubiese sido un problema. Y luego está esa otra cosa, lo de los hijos y los nietos regordetes que Buffy ha descubierto en los últimos meses que le gustaría tener en algún futuro no muy cercano.

También ha descubierto otras cosas que nunca había tenido tiempo de averiguar, cosas insignificantes e intrascendentales sobre sí misma que nadie le había dicho que eran importantes saber, como que le gustan los libros de Agatha Christie y que es absolutamente incapaz de cocinar, que le gusta pasear de día y dormir de noche, que odia hacer pilates y el futbolín no se le da nada mal.

Esas cosas que algún día debería saber alguien más. Está lista para ello, horneada en su punto exacto. Lista para encontrarse al hombre de su vida tras cualquier esquina, aunque quizá mejor que no sea una esquina londinense porque además de que éstas son terriblemente confusas Buffy ha podido observar que un alto porcentaje de ingleses tienen pinta de jamones cocidos con peluquines rubios.

Iuggg

Giles va matarla, porque está claro que no sabe encontrarse y, en serio, va a tirar la maldita guía al Támesis tan pronto como sea capaz de volver a encontrar el Támesis. La quemaría pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y los de la ciudad con los incendios, prefiere no arriesgarse.

Se detiene, mira a su alrededor y se pregunta si debería parar a alguien para pedir indicaciones sobre cómo ir al pub que está al lado del barco que está al lado de la catedral cuando le parece ver la torre de una catedral entre los edificios, así que da la vuelta, gira en la siguiente transversal, y se le para el corazón.

No es él. Tiene el pelo más largo y menos rubio, ligeramente rizado, y en las manos un libro al que presta toda su atención sentado en la endeble silla metálica de la terraza una de las tabernas del barrio.

A pleno sol.

No es él. No puede ser él, y sin embargo sigue caminando hacia el desconocido que no lo parece, como si alguien la estuviese empujando con manos invisibles, y cuando está a tan solo un paso de distancia, su cerebro que obviamente es idiota porque _no puede ser él_, le hace susurrar su nombre.

-¿Spike?

El desconocido levanta la mirada como si reconociese el nombre y se pone en pie de un salto quedándose visiblemente sin respiración.

-Buffy- No es él. No puede ser él - ¿Qué haces aqu…?

En lugar de dejarle terminar la pregunta le da una bofetada en la mejilla derecha que le hace voltear la cara porque aunque claramente nada de esto es real y todo es parte de su subconsciente, o de un sueño, o de algún hechizo malvado, se lo merece.

-¿Que qué hago yo aquí? Yo no soy la que se convirtió en polvo después de arder hasta los huesos por un haz de luz gigante.

Deja caer la cabeza, esconde una sonrisa de medio lado y se frota la mejilla ofendida y _Oh dios mío_, se parece tanto a él que le dan ganas de llorar.

-Y… ehm, bueno… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal… el Inmortal?

Es hasta indignante.

-Por Dios Spike, ¿es que tienes una guía con las peores preguntas que podrías hacer en una situación como esta? Porque déjame decirte una cosa, si la tienes seguro que es del mismo autor que escribió esta mierda- y como para demostrar algo aunque no sabe muy bien qué deja caer su guía sobre la mesita en la que apoya el libro que estaba leyendo el No-Spike

Sonríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el sol se refleja en los diferentes tonos de rubio de sus mechones y está tan claro que nada de lo que sucede es real que Buffy alarga la mano y hunde los dedos entre sus cabellos que son aún más suaves de lo que recordaba.

Tiene que ser un sueño. Uno bastante cruel y frustrante

Spike respira hondo y durante un momento no dice nada.

-Ya me conoces, Amor, lo de la charla casual no es lo mío. Soy más un hombre de acción

No re tira la mano de su pelo pero la baja hacia su nuca cuando frunce el ceño. Buffy es tangencialmente consciente de que una de dos, o está manteniendo esta conversación con su propio subconsciente o lo está haciendo con el resultado de algún hechizo: no le importa. Lleva más tiempo del que le importa admitir necesitando algún tipo de respuesta y todavía aún más tiempo necesitando otro tipo de cosas.

Sujeta su nuca con fuerza se pone puntillas y se inclina hasta que le encuentra los labios con los suyos y abre la boca y busca con su lengua una salida, algo de alivio, algo que le deshaga el nudo que tiene en el estómago y le recuerde a la cripta, a calles oscuras y a casas a medio derruir, cuando todo era infinitamente más complicado, cuando todo era infinitamente más simple.

En lugar de eso se encuentra con la boca de Spike, con su lengua, con sus dientes. La devora lentamente hasta dejarla sin respiración hasta que todo se desdibuja y se licua por debajo del estómago y Buffy sube su otra mano colocándola en su cuello y la deja ahí apoyada mientras cambia el ángulo del beso hasta que sus dedos notan algo que no debería de estar ahí: un latido.

Da un salto hacia atrás poniendo cierta distancia más simbólica que real entre ellos y trata de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Buffy?

-Vale, esto es oficialmente demasiado raro. Quiero salir de aquí

Spike o No-Spike o lo que sea entorna los ojos y la mira entre divertido y confuso - ¿De Londres? El aeropuerto más cercano es Heatrow

-No, no de Londres. De todo- cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho con actitud desafiante y frunce los labios con decisión- De esta realidad alternativa, o conjuro o lo que quiera que sea esto

-¿Se puedes saber de qué jodidos demonios estás hablando?

Parece sorprendido, genuinamente sorprendido y Buffy no sabe qué hacer con eso.

-Spike, estás bajo el sol

Y durante al menos un par de minutos ninguno de los dos se mueve, como si estuviesen a punto de entrar en batalla y esta fuese la última oportunidad de medir a su adversario antes de tomar su estrategia final.

-Creí… -Comienza a decir Spike, después mira al suelo y respira antes de continuar la frase- creí que lo sabías. Faith estaba allí, y Ángel. Y bueno luego llamamos a Willow por si acaso ella sabía algo más que necesitase saber. Y el otro día creo que me crucé con Giles en Hamleys.

-Para empezar lo de Hamleys me resulta extrañamente… perverso y para seguir qué es lo que por lo visto sabe todo el mundo menos yo.

Se rasca el pelo, tuerce la cabeza y Buffy empieza a pensar que todo, todo parece demasiado real.

-Hubo un Apocalipsis en Los Ángeles, no estuvo mal, había hasta un dragón y todo y unos cuantos de esos demonios Taharún que…

-¡Spike!

-Soy humano

Parpadea, respira hondo. Cree que es posible que se esté mareando. No le importa el porqué y bastante poco el cómo pero va a necesitar sentarse pronto si no quiere hacer el más tremendo de los ridículos

-Eres humano – lo repite más para sí misma, más para cerciorarse de que sus oídos pueden escuchar las palabras sin tergiversarlas, que por cualquier otro motivo

-Sí

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- la ira es la primera emoción que puede distinguir, es familiar y conocida y va unidad desde antes que ella a su sangre de cazadora

-¡Creí que lo sabías!

La gente les mira y desvían sus trayectorias para alejarse de ellos cuando caminan cerca. El reloj marca las dos menos cuarto, Buffy está más perdida que nunca y llega tarde. Le importa un bledo

-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar para comprobarlo?!

Hablan los dos a la vez, se chillan, se acercan, se entienden

-¡Ni siquiera me llamaste cuando resucitaste, idiota!- ella

-¡No supe nada de ti cuando resucité, sé pillar una indirecta!- él

-¿Qué?- los dos

Buffy respira con dificultad, se le atragantan las lágrimas que se niega a dejar salir. Se niega porque si el infierno que ha vivido el último año, tratando de avanzar, tratando de olvidar y de perdonar no ha tenido ningún sentido va a quedarse sin una sola gota de agua en el cuerpo.

Es extraño, y oscuro, pero de repente todo parece encajar (_no, no me quieres, pero gracias por decirlo_) y tiene sentido de un modo ligeramente siniestro (_creí que lo sabías. Faith estaba allí, y Ángel. Y bueno luego llamamos a Willow…_) como la mayoría del resto de su vida, y está claro que tiene unos amigos a los que quiere y que la quieren pero que son completamente idiotas del culo y a los que va a tener que gritar bastante por teléfono.

En ese momento no le importa demasiado. Da un paso tentativo hacia Spike (¡Spike!) y apoya su mano derecha en ella da izquierdo de su pecho, por encima del corazón, por encima de su camiseta negra de algodón, apreciando sus latidos, absorbiendo su calor.

Spike alarga los brazos y la rodea atrayéndola hacia él hasta que su mano está atrapada entre ambos dos y él puede apoyar la cabeza sobre la suya.

-Me gustan las novelas de Agatha Christie- dice con un hilo de respiración – creí que debías saberlo- y su voz suena diminuta- y me gusta el helado de…

-De pistacho con nueces y la pizza sin anchoas. Y andar descalza con calcetines gordos hasta en pleno verano y pasear de día- Buffy separa la cabeza bastante sorprendida y le mira a los ojos. Spike se limita a sonreír y acariciarle el pelo- Lo sé

El sol la ciega ligeramente y los calienta a ambos como si necesitasen la luz para vivir. A lo lejos se oye un reloj dando la hora y Buffy recuerda que llega tarde y que ha quedado con Giles y que tiene el móvil sin batería y no puede avisarle. Se separa del abrazo de Spike con pesar y hace una especie de puchero.

-He quedado a comer con Giles

-Oh, entiendo

Spike se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al suelo hasta que Buffy extiende su brazo con la palma hacia arriba en una invitación tácita.

-¿Sabes ir a un pub que está al lado de un barco atracado cerca de una catedral?

Spike sonríe, coge el libro que había dejado abandonado sobre la mesa con una mano y su mano con la otra- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué clase de jodido londinense me has tomado? –comienza a andar en dirección este con pasos de felino perezoso, tirando de ella ligeramente- Vamos, te llevaré por callejones oscuros.

Y Buffy piensa _por fin_, que algún día tenía que suceder.

El comienzo del resto de su vida.


End file.
